The field of the invention is internal combustion engines and the invention relates more particularly to two stroke internal combustion engines. It is long been recognized that power is lost in an internal combustion engine by the positioning of a connecting rod which travels through a series of angles with respect to the central axis of the piston. Several early attempts have been made to eliminate this inefficiency by providing a solid piston and rod assembly held within an oscillating cylinder wall. Such constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 878,578; 1,135,365; 1,785,176; 1,877,760; 1,821,173; and 4,767,287.
Another problem associated with two stroke engines relates to the difficulty in forcing air into the cylinder during the intake stroke and removing exhaust gases during the exhaust stroke. The subject is discussed at some length in the September 1992 issue of Popular Mechanics beginning at page 33. Superchargers have been used to force air into the cylinder but superchargers have their own set of problems including weight and maintenance problems. Furthermore, the inherent inefficiency of the angled connecting rod adds inefficiency to the operation of the engine.